


Beso de ángel [RK1K]

by snapebatch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Drabble, First Kiss, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), markus loves connor, rk1k - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: Dos androides y un perro en una plaza. El resto es historia.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Beso de ángel [RK1K]

Markus lideró una revolución que marcó la historia hace casi un año. Era fuerte y determinado y muy capaz de afrontar cualquier situación.

Entonces ahora, con las vistas del río de Detroit frente a él, no entendía por qué su bomba de thirium latía con fuerza y sentía un cosquilleo molesto en sus biocomponentes ante sus próximas acciones. Connor estaba a su izquierda, y detrás de ellos, en el parque, estaba Sumo, el gran San Bernardo del teniente Anderson que parecía ser una de las mejores cosas que le sucedió a Connor. El RK800 miraba hacia las estrellas, y Markus no podía creer que tenía a pocos centímetros de él una de las mejores obras de arte que vio jamás, y estaba seguro de que Carl estaría de acuerdo con él.

El rostro de Connor era pacífico mientras miraba el cielo, y las luces del parque creaban sombras en él que sólo parecían resaltar la suavidad de sus rasgos; los ojos marrones eran brillantes y su cabello se movía levemente por el viento, su led en un azul suave y una pequeña inclinación de sus labios le dejaban en claro a Markus que Connor estaba completamente a gusto en este lugar, y Markus era parte de ese sentimiento.

No era un cita, no formalmente, pero cualquier momento fuera de New Jericho con Connor, Markus lo contaba como una cita.

Sonrió un poco y tomó suavemente la mano de Connor, quien dejó de ver las estrellas y lo miró con un ojos curiosos y una leve inclinación de su cabeza, y Markus lo supo. Ese era el momento perfecto, con el sonido de las olas tranquilas, las estrellas brillantes sobre ellos y las luces suaves del parque. Markus se inclinó levemente y luego hizo que ambos quedaran frente a frente, con ambas manos agarradas en un suave apretón.

Miró hacia los ojos de Connor y, decidido, cerró los propios, acercándose cada vez más al otro, su intención clara.

—Oh, ¿ya te cansaste Sumo?

Sus labios sí chocaron contra algo, pero definitivamente no fueron los labios de Connor, y al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba besando el párpado derecho de Connor. Se alejó con rapidez, sintiendo el thirium manchando su rostro de azul en vergüenza, en especial cuando Connor lo vio con ojos igualmente sorprendidos y confundidos.

Oh, ¿podrá la tierra tragárselo ahora mismo? Se aclaró la garganta y miró al gran perro que se había desplomado a sus pies, moviendo la cola felizmente y mirando a Markus como si supiera exactamente lo que había tratado de hacer.

Se arriesgó a mirar a Connor y sintió que el thirium en su rostro no dejaba de acumularse, en especial al ver la pequeña sonrisa divertida que le dirigía el RK800.

—¿Trataste de besarme?

—Por favor, no hablemos de esto nunca.

Connor rió suavemente mientras apretaba sus manos aún juntas, y Markus, a pesar de seguir decididamente avergonzado, sintió que todo había salido bien esa noche.

**Author's Note:**

> lo había escrito solo para un reto de wattpad por pura diversión, pero me dio tanta ternura que creí que tenía que publicarlo uwu


End file.
